forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arena of War (game)
The game DnD: Arena of War is a supplement to The Sundering event. The Plot Baldur's Gate The game starts out with the introduction of Istaval, a Paladin of Torm. He instructs the adventurers in game play and explains the point of each mission. The first story arc focuses upon the area surrounding Balder's Gate. The adventurer must first defeat the Kobold King Opak and his army which are trying to take over Beregost. The next quest takes place in Durlag's Tower. A group of Mind flayers are attempting to infiltrate the Tower to gain its secrets. Next is an investigation into the local Theives’ Guild of Balder's Gate concerning a sequence of murders. The assassins are chased into the sewers, where they seek the aide of a beholder ally. After defeating the Beholder, the adventurer is then summoned to the Wood of Sharp Teeth to stop organized attacks by goblins, wargs, and human bandits. Isteval then requests help in clearing undead out of Fort Morninglord monastery, and solving the mystery of its desecration. An unnamed lich Chosen corrupted the original inhabitants to the worship of Orcus. This made the inhabitants fall to his curse of undeath. The player is then sent to Cragmyr Keep, to halt an attack made by trolls and goblins. After dispatching the largest troll the adventurer travels to the Fields of the Dead in search of treasure tombs. While searching the tombs the player is called to defend Candlekeep from an besieging army. A lich desires unknown secrets within, and almost takes the library. It is defeated, which opens the next story arc in the game. The Trade Way Something evil is manipulating events along the Trade Way. The adventure starts at The Way Inn, with tales of evil at Dragonspear Castle. A boneclaw named Born is the main culprit, but is being manipulated by something darker. The investigation leads to the sewers of Waterdeep, where kolbolds and oozes have claimed the sewers. Once they are defeated the adventurer is called to the Lizard Marsh. The Lizardfolk are upset about evil humans looting a temple within the marsh. These evil humans are somehow connected to the other events at Dragonspear Castle and Waterdeep. They flee to Trollbark forest, where the trolls attempt to slow the adventurer down. The search then leads to the Halls of the Hammer, and the discovery of a lich. After killing the lich, the player is asked to enter the Misty Forest to stop Goblin attacks on Daggerford. Finally, the true power behind the evil plaguing the Trade Way is revealed. It is a Chosen of Cyric, Phoon Huum the mind flayer, and he is hiding in the Maiden's Tomb Tor. The mind flayer is driven away which leads to the next level. The Northern Sword Coast The adventure leads north up the Sword Coast. The first stop is in the Grunwald (a finger of the Lurkwood, where the player again encounters the mind flayer, Phoon Huum. The mind flayer escapes, and the player receives a distress call from Mirabar. The mines of Mirabar have been invaded by a goblin hoard. Following the goblin hoards defeat the player seeks out treasure in The Dungeon of Death. After escaping the dungeon's horrors the player heads to Berun's Hill in search of a dwarf buried in gold armor. The adventurer must defeat bandits, kobolds, and trolls to gain entrance to the tomb. However, goblins got away with most of the loot. They must be tracked to Old Owl Well. After facing down golems and oozes found in the well, the player ends the main story line. Sub-plots Category:Computer games